


virtutem forma decorat

by Code16



Series: and enter [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Paddling, Sleep, Spanking, Watching, Woken up, dark!Fëanor, established "relationship" (sort of), sort of sexual slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: "The next thing he is aware of, Feanor is sitting over him on the bed. “Did you fallasleep?” There… doesn’t seem to be very much doubt in what the answer to that is. Feanor sighs.(Note: no sex on screen here but there's a brief mention and there are onscreen things that are def both at least sexual-tinged and nonconsensual and also the entire relationship context remains rape, so it's getting the warning.)





	virtutem forma decorat

**Author's Note:**

> OK I do not know how to tag like literally any of the things here, including still not being sure how to tag the general relationship, but also  
-Is there a kink word for 'I want to look at you'? Like 'on display' (which I also couldn't find a canonical tag for) but I think that tends to have connotations of public.  
-The Demanding Someone Show Up In the Middle Of The Night thing.  
-The falling asleep while someone else is around thing.

What Feanor wants is never very practicable to try predicting. What he might want at night is, if anything, less so. The last night it had been sex. This night - (two nights in a row is not very common. Nolofinwe asks the servant to wait as he splashes water on his face from a basin, rubs it with a towel as he tries to render himself more properly awake. Hopes Feanor will not mind the minute delay) -

“Strip and lie down, facedown.” Feanor points to his own bed, blanket drawn up but sheets neat, from where he sits in one of his padded chairs, writing desk balanced on one knee. He does. To all evidence, Feanor does not leave the chair.

“Should I - tie myself down?” he ventures after perhaps five minutes. Partially of not overly pleasant anticipation building with the time, partially as it may be more likely to receive an answer and not annoyance than asking after his intent.

“Hm? Oh, no. I find myself in need of visual stimulation, and you are very pleasant to look at. Don’t move.” He doesn’t move. Listens to the scratch of Feanor’s writing, occasional sounds from beyond the curtained window.

The next thing he is aware of, Feanor is sitting over him on the bed. “Did you fall  _ asleep _ ?” There… doesn’t seem to be very much doubt in what the answer to that is. Feanor sighs. Nolofinwe can hear him reaching for the shelf above the bed, moving his hand along it. “Where did I put the paddle?” 

“You left it on the tea table.” This might not be the answer if Feanor moved it, but was, at least, the answer yesterday (if he is not mistaken about which paddle Feanor is searching for).

“So I did. Go and fetch it for me.” He does, lies across Feanor’s lap when Feanor gestures.

“I don’t mind terribly if you sleep, but do  _ ask _ first,” Feanor tells him, moving his leg slightly to shift the curve of Nolofinwe’s ass higher for himself. 

“I’ll - try to remember,” he says. Doesn’t want to promise, not when it’s not a conscious decision, really. 

“I can certainly always remind you.” Feanor taps him with the paddle, as though the physical counterpoint of what such a reminder likely would consist of. Then paddles him - moderately, though not overly shortly; doesn’t send him for a belt or anything after, either. Has him arrange himself on the bed again.

“You do look even better this way,” Feanor says; runs a hand along him where the skin has warmed. “Perhaps I should have done it to begin with. Might have helped keep you awake.” He doesn’t have any reply to that, no more than he usually does.

“...May I fall asleep?” he tries, after a moment. Feanor  _ had _ just instructed him to ask. (If the answer is no he should - probably ask for a strap or at least further time with the paddle, maybe not such a light one; he’s tender now but not enough he thinks it will keep him awake, and Feanaro will likely be less irritated to be asked than to be disobeyed).

“You may. I’ll wake you up if I need you.” He hopes Feanaro will also wake him when he’s finished (unless that itself takes until morning); even if he sleeps here he does not think it will be as restful as returning to his own bed. But that he should not likely ask. He lies still again as the sound of writing returns.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
